


Ink and Flowers

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus owns a flower shop. Sirius owns the tattoo parlor next door. Will opposites attract?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of anyone’s OTP owning a flower shop and a tattoo shop next door to each other has been floating around Tumblr lately, and I wanted to try my hand at it. Hopefully I can keep it going.
> 
> Much thanks to [You Aroused The Fools](http://youarousedthefools.tumblr.com/) for the title and for being my beta reader and tattoo expert.

**Title:** Ink and Flowers  
 **Author:** Ryu-No-Joou  
 **Archive:** Archive of Our Own  
 **Summary:** Remus owns a flower shop. Sirius owns the tattoo parlor next door. Will opposites attract?  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Rating:** PG for now  
 **Disclaimer:** Characters stolen from J.K. Rowling. Nothing’s mine.  
 **Feedback:** The pups thrive on it. Send some love!

 

—

 

When Remus Lupin returned from holiday to find a tattoo parlor beside his flower shop, he thought he’d come back to the wrong place. He stopped on the sidewalk and blinked rapidly. No, he was in front of his own shop, a cheerful yellow building with huge picture windows overflowing with beautiful displays of both real and silk flowers, _‘Lupin’s Flowers’_ neatly scrolled over the door, the two small fountains beside the entrance plugged in and bubbling away merrily. 

The building next door, which had been vacant since Remus opened his shop ten years ago, was now freshly painted an ominous shade of grey. The front window was plastered with tattoo drawings and posters of models with ink covering ninety percent of their bodies. A neon sign over the doorway flashed ‘Black Dog Tattoos’ into the street in Gothic letters. Remus couldn’t even see the inside of the shop; the glass door was likewise covered in posters and pictures. 

Confused, Remus entered his own shop. His assistant, Alice Longbottom, popped her head out of the storage cooler, where she was sorting the wilting flowers from the good. “Morning, Remus!”

“Morning, Alice,” Remus said, perplexed, as he shrugged off his light jacket and hung it up. “How did it go last week?”

“Fine, fine,” Alice replied, exiting the cooler. “I got that funeral delivered early Thursday morning like you asked, and Mrs. Henderson called about six times to gush over how lovely the flowers we did for her daughter’s wedding were. She left a really good review on our website, too. Oh, and those roses you ordered from Gillman’s came in today.”

“Were you and Grace able to handle it alone?”

“Yeah, and Frank helped me out with delivering the funeral.” Alice handed Remus a slip of paper, on which she had scrawled their part-timers’ hours. “He says dinner’s on you next time.”

“Yes, I’m sorry he may have potentially seen a mortician doing obscene things to the freshly deceased,” Remus said, rolling his eyes. “So what’s with the new place next door?”

“Oh, the tattoo parlor!” Alice was quivering with excitement at the mention of it, her brown eyes shining. She grabbed her iced coffee and plopped down on her stool. “They moved in last Monday, while you were gone. I didn’t get a chance to go over and say hello, they just looked so busy. There’s two of them, this gorgeous woman and a super-hot man.” She gave Remus a coy look. “Really hot. You should introduce yourself.”

“Well, of course I will,” Remus said irritably, as he checked over the list of last week’s delivered orders. “It’s only fair to greet a new neighbor.”

“C’mon. You should ask him out.”

“Alice, please!” Remus shook his head. “I’m not looking for a date. The woman’s probably his wife.”

“If she is, it’s illegal,” Alice laughed. “They look so alike, they’re probably brother and sister. He’s huge, though. I know you like tall guys.”

Ignoring that, Remus began filling a large container with floral foam and water. “Who in the world thinks opening a tattoo parlor next door to a flower shop is a good idea? Does he think the old ladies who buy the arrangements for their churches are going to stop in for a tattoo? Or maybe the bikers who go to his place will decide a vase of iris will look good with their new tattoos of their naked girlfriends?”

Alice sputtered with laughter, as she began to fashion an arrangement similar to Remus’. “Come on, Remus, not only bikers get tattoos these days,” she said. “Even housewives have them. I’ve been thinking of getting one. Maybe on my ankle. Are you going to go over later to say hello?”

“I will. But not right now, we’ve got to get these arrangements done for Mrs. Bucket’s anniversary.”

The two worked busily all morning, chatting about Remus’ holiday in Yorkshire, where he had gone to visit his father. Alice told Remus about her son Neville’s latest gardening accomplishments, proudly informing him that Neville grew all the vegetables the family ate, saving her money on grocery bills. Around one, the anniversary arrangements done and delivered and the shop quiet, Remus washed up and headed next door, leaving Alice to mind the shop and promising to deliver a faithful account of the tattoo parlor and its inhabitants.

A trifle reluctantly, Remus pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by heavy metal music. Looking around, he saw the whole inside was painted blood-red, with a black tile floor. A pair of leather sofas sat before the window, along with a coffee table stacked with several large, thick, portfolio-style books. Dozens of tattoo designs hung, framed, on the walls, complimented by rock band posters, enlarged copies of covers of tattoo magazines, and Polaroids of people Remus assumed were previous customers. A buzzing noise came from behind a sheeted-off cubicle. Another cubicle, its curtains open, held a chair similar to the ones seen in salons, as well a startling array of inks and a shelf of tattoo magazines. A small counter was located near the door, complete with cash register and credit card machine, pasted with signs reading things like “ _18+ ONLY, Must Provide Proof of Age_ ”, “ _We Check IDs_ ”, and “ _We Also Do Piercings_ ”. Despite the punky vibe, the place was well-lit and spotlessly clean.

“Wotcher! Can I help you?” a cheerful voice called, and Remus turned to see a stunning woman walk out of the back room. She was tall and slender, busty, wearing a short black skirt, a Ramones t-shirt, and knee-high combat boots. Her sleek, straight black hair was waist-length and shot through with streaks of white. As she approached, he took note of her pale grey eyes, her high cheekbones, and her regal looks. She wore dark red lipstick and spangled silver eyeshadow. Remus counted five hoops in each ear and a cartilage piercing in the left. Most impressive of all were her arms, covered from wrist to shoulder in tattoos. The most beautiful of all was located on her left forearm, portraying a beautiful woman chained to a rock in the sea, her eyes raised to behold the fanged mouth of a sea serpent that curled around her. The woman smiled when she saw Remus looking at it. “Like it?”

“Yes,” he said, blushing. “It’s lovely - is that Andromeda?”

“Yup,” she said, pleased. “I was named for her - well, her constellation, anyway. Sirius did that for me when I turned thirty.” She glanced over her shoulder at the curtained cubicle. “If you’re here for a tattoo, it’ll be a little wait, we’ve already got someone here.”

“Oh, no,” Remus said hastily. “No, I’m from the flower shop next door, I’ve come to say hello. Remus Lupin.”

“Andromeda Tonks,” the woman said, shaking Remus’ hand. “It’s nice to meet you! The other business owners seem to be a little afraid of us.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop in sooner,” Remus apologized, “I’ve been on holiday, and-“

“Oh, no need to apologize! It’s really sweet of you to come by. Care for a cuppa?”

Summer afternoons were often quiet in the shop, and Remus knew Alice had everything well in hand. He also knew she’d kill him if he didn’t come back with information. So he accepted, watching as Andromeda put a kettle on a hotplate and retrieved two mugs. She disappeared into the back room to fetch milk and sugar. Remus looked closely at the tattoo designs on the walls as he waited.

“Here, have a seat,” Andromeda said cheerfully, bringing the tea over to the sofas. They settled themselves. “Do you like the art? Sirius does it all himself.”

“Sirius?”

“Sirius Black. We’re cousins.” Ah, so not brother and sister, or husband and wife. “He’s the genius, really,” she confided, sipping her tea. “He’s been drawing since he could hold a pencil. His parents think it’s a useless career, but we make really good money.”

“I have to admit, I can’t imagine why you’d want to open up here,” Remus said. “I don’t mean to offend, it’s just… not the area you’d expect to see a tattoo parlor.”

Andromeda giggled. “That’s what I said. We looked at a bunch of buildings and when I saw this one I said ‘Honestly, Sirius, it’s surrounded by cafes and bookstores and there’s a _flower shop_ next door’. But since a lot of the college students live around here, it’s a good place for business. College kids spread word pretty quickly, and our regulars know where we are, too. I think we’ll be happy here.” She studied Remus over the rim of her cup. “We’re not one of those trashy places, either,” she said quickly. “We keep everything clean and we don’t have any patience for drunks or people making a fuss or anything like that.”

Remus shook his head, smiling. He was warming up quickly to Andromeda. “I’m sure everything will be fine. Do you do the tattoos as well?”

“Oh, no.” Andromeda shook her head. “I’m no artist. I just take care of the customers, make appointments, answer the phone. Oh, I do the piercing, too.”

The buzzing stopped and after a few minutes, the curtain was pushed aside and two men emerged. One was a blond-haired, muscled footballer-type with one sleeve rolled to his shoulder, his skin glistening with some kind of shiny substance. Remus caught a quick whiff of something that smelled similar to tea tree oil. A fresh tattoo, the logo of a college team, stood out brightly on the footballer’s reddened skin. Some kind of clear plastic, similar to cling film, was wrapped around his arm to protect the new tattoo.

The other man was handsome, very tall, clad in a black tank top, torn jeans, and heavy black motorcycle boots. He looked very much like Andromeda, with a squarer jaw and more chiseled features. His black hair was completely free of white and reached his shoulder blades. He sported a soul patch and a five o’ clock shadow; it would have looked sloppy on another man but was sexy on the tattoo artist. Seemingly every inch of his torso not covered by the tank top was tattooed. His right arm was solely devoted to a huge, winding dragon whose head started at the man’s shoulder, its tail ending on the back of his hand. The colors were so bright and the work so detailed it was almost as if the dragon was alive, writhing with the smooth flex of the man’s muscles. 

The footballer paid as the artist lectured him on caring for the tattoo, telling him how to keep it clean and how to prevent infection. The blond took the bottle of ointment offered and left. As soon as he was gone, the tall man turned to Andromeda and Remus. 

“All right, Andy? Hello, who are you?”

“Remus Lupin,” Remus stood quickly to shake hands. Up close, the man was even more handsome. He had the same grey eyes as Andromeda. His ears were pierced twice each. “I own the flower shop next door, I wanted to say hello.”

“Sirius Black,” the man smiled. He had to be almost a foot taller than Remus. “Thanks for coming over. I thought everyone was afraid of us.”

“That’s what I said,” Andromeda giggled, making a cup of tea for her cousin.

Sirius sat down, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Remus had to look away, not wanting to stare at the other man’s long legs. The door opened as Andromeda brought Sirius his tea. A severely-dressed matron stepped in, leading a young girl. “Hello, do you pierce ears here? My Emily wants her ears done.”

“Yes, of course,” Andromeda was all smiles, leading the matron to the counter and beginning to fill out the forms. Remus turned to Sirius.

“Do you do just ears, or anything?”

Sirius laughed. “If someone’s got the money and are in their right mind, Andy and I’ll pierce or tattoo anything they want.” He brushed his hair out of his eyes. “So what’s your job like?”

“Oh, you know, just making arrangements for weddings, funerals, that kind of thing,” Remus answered, blushing. It wasn’t as interesting a job as Sirius’ seemed, but he was proud of owning his own shop. “There’s a few women from the local parish who stop in weekly to get a few arrangements for the church. Schoolgirls come to get corsages and wristlets for their dances.” 

“It sounds peaceful.”

“Oh, no.” Remus laughed. “If you could see how busy it gets around Mother’s Day and St. Valentine’s, you’d change your mind.” Reluctantly, he stood. “I should go, though. I don’t want my assistant to have to cover for me for long.”

Sirius stood, walking him to the door. “Really, thanks for stopping by. It was good meeting you.” He seemed to consider something, then asked, “Uh, not to impose, but I just moved here… can I meet up with you sometime, ask questions about the neighborhood?”

“Oh, of course,” Remus said, blushing. “Just pop on over anytime, I’ll be glad to answer questions for you.”

“Thanks.” Sirius grinned, holding the door open. Remus waved to Andromeda and thanked Sirius before returning to his own shop. Alice was making a few small flower baskets to put on display, and looked up expectantly when Remus entered.

“Well, how was it? How was he?” she asked.

Remus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “You were right, he’s bloody gorgeous,” he admitted. “He wants to come over sometime and ask questions about the neighborhood. Says he just moved here.”

“Oooh!” Alice squealed. “That’s great, Remus - it’ll be so easy to get him out on a date - just tell him ‘oh, Such-and-Such has the best dinners, want to go try?’.”

“Alice, he’s probably straight! The woman - her name’s Andromeda - is his cousin, not his wife… but there’s no evidence he’s gay.” Remus began arranging flowers as well. “Besides, he just moved house. I’m not going to pounce on him before he has a chance to breathe.”

“Oh, fine,” Alice sighed. “I just thought he looked your type.” She paused, glancing at Remus. “You haven’t dated in forever,” she said gently. “I just… want you to be happy.”

“I was happy when I finally got away from Edmund,” Remus said firmly. “I’m not ready to date again.”

But it was hard not to dwell on thoughts of the raven-haired man next door. He _was_ Remus’ type and he seemed nice, but Remus was pretty sure he didn’t want to date again. His last relationship had been turbulent and bitter, and Remus had finally ended it and moved across London just to be away from his ex. For the past ten years he’d been single, and didn’t mind it at all. But a small part deep inside him craved a lover, someone to cuddle with, someone to come home to, someone to share things with. He had good friends and cared for them deeply, but it wasn’t quite the same as having a boyfriend. He attacked a basket of gladiolas, viciously tearing out the flowers that had gone droopy. Alice was only trying to be helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

After the matron and her charge left the shop (the girl happily admiring the small gold studs in her ears in every reflective surface she passed), Andromeda perched on a stool and watched Sirius clean his station. “He’s really sweet, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Sirius grunted. “Cute, too.” He had been surprised to find Remus in his shop. It had felt, somehow, like a good omen. Sirius was used to the clean-cut college kids looking for a new way to shock their parents; the bikers wanting their girlfriends’ names tattooed on their arms; the early-twenties girls wanting lower-back tattoos; the gangsta rap types wanting their stage names done across their chests in ridiculously elaborate, barely-readable fonts. Thanks to Andromeda’s skill at piercing, he was also used to all kinds of piercing requests. But Remus had been different. Wearing a baggy brown cardigan and tan trousers with a neatly ironed crease, he had appeared too proper and staid to show up in a tattoo parlor. But he had come to say hello when the other businesses’ proprietors hadn’t. He seemed shy (the blushing was quite adorable, Sirius had decided) but determined to treat everyone with respect and proper manners. 

Actually ‘cute’ hadn’t been the first word Sirius had thought of when laying eyes on Remus; ‘sexy’ was much better. Sirius liked a bit of difference in height with his lovers, and despite the baggy cardigan Sirius could see that Remus was very thin. It made him want to snuggle the other man. Remus’ frank, clear hazel eyes had stirred something inside him. His thick, light brown hair made Sirius’ fingers itch to run through it. As Remus had grasped his teacup, Sirius had noted his long, slender fingers. Artist’s fingers. 

“You should make a move.” Andromeda was twirling her hair around her finger, watching him closely. “If anything, it’ll keep Lily from bringing over those awful IT guys she knows from work for you. And Peter might get the hint to stop trying to hook you up with those girls from his church.”

Sirius laughed. Peter meant well, but the girls he thought were suitable weren’t Sirius’ type at all. Sheltered girls, very religious, usually with a huge affinity for cats (Sirius was allergic) and to whom knitting was an exciting pastime. The IT guys his best friend’s wife tried to get him to date were just as bad, usually hipster-types who smoked stinky crap in pipes, wore pork-pie hats, and made derisive comments about Sirius’ “mainstream” tastes in music and fashion. The last one had rolled his eyes when Sirius pulled up to James and Lily’s on his motorbike, remarking, “A rebellious biker? What an old, tired stereotype.”

“I did ask him if he’d tell me a little bit about this place.” Sirius tossed his paper towels in the trash and went to wash his hands. 

“If you don’t want him, let me know. I’ll set him up with Dora.” Nymphadora was Andromeda’s daughter, a twenty-two-year-old art major whose main aspiration in life was to draw comic books about heavy metal bands with superpowers. She was a nice enough girl, but Sirius had to snort at the thought of pink-haired, spacey Dora with the three lip rings dating Remus. But then again, he was a six-foot-four, heavily tattooed bisexual with long hair and a motorbike. Remus would probably laugh at the idea of dating him. If Sirius even asked.

—

Over the next couple of days, neither man had much of an opportunity to see each other. Sirius opened his shop at 11am and stayed open until 9pm, while he could see from the placard on Remus’ door that the florist’s opened at 8 and closed at 4. Their lunch breaks didn’t coincide, either, and Sirius felt guilty. He had said he was going to stop in. Not that he expected Remus to be expecting him. Word had gotten around about Black Dog’s new location, and business was going well, making the shop so busy there was no time for friendly visits. Sirius and Andromeda barely had time for a quick lunch most days.

So it wasn’t until two weeks after meeting Remus that Sirius had time to stop by. Andromeda pushed him out the door, insisting that she’d be fine, no one had come in all morning and if anyone did she’d tell them to wait because the boss was out to lunch.

Sirius ducked between the two buildings for a cigarette to calm his nerves. He was furious with himself for being so nervous. He was just going over to say hello, ask about good take-away (the pizza place down the street from his flat was awful, but all he ever had time for), where the best places were to get some window blinds and who to call to get the wifi hooked up. There was no reason why he should feel like he was a stupid teenager working up the courage to ask his crush to the cinema. Snuffing out his fag, he pushed open the flower shop’s door. Bells tinkled.

A round-faced, dark-skinned woman looked up from a huge vase of lilies. “Hello! Can I help you?”

“Yeah, um, is Remus Lupin here?” Sirius asked, looking around at the flowers spilling from every nook and cranny. Stuffed animals, racks of cards, and rows upon rows of ribbon peeked out from behind the vegetation. The walls were painted bright white, the floor covered by a tan industrial carpet. Somehow the shop managed to be jumbled and neat at the same time.

“Yes, let me get him. Remus!” She hurried around the corner, and reappeared soon with Remus behind her. Sirius eyed him. Today he was dressed in dark corduroy trousers and a beige jersey with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His tawny-brown hair looked almost blonde in the sunlight as he passed the window. He smiled, and Sirius’ heart skipped a beat. He really was a gorgeous man.

“Mr. Black, so good to see you again,” Remus said, as they shook hands. 

“Please, call me Sirius. I hadn’t forgotten to visit, I just was so busy…”

“Oh, I know that feeling. Please, come have a seat.” He led Sirius around the corner to a small office. The desk was piled with papers. Remus looked apologetic as he started tea. “Please excuse the mess, a customer I haven’t seen in years just called asking for the exact arrangement she had at her wedding for her anniversary dinner, but she can’t remember what was in it, so I’m trying to find the old slip.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sirius said comfortably, sitting down in the chair before Remus’ desk.

“Sugar or milk?”

“No milk, two sugars,” Sirius replied, taking the cup of tea offered. “Cheers. So business is booming?”

“Oh, summer’s always a bit slow, but we do enough to keep ourselves going,” Remus stirred his own milky tea. “Here, I got these for you in case you stopped by.” He handed Sirius a sheaf of take-away menus. “They’re all local. The best one is Tai Pan Gao, in my opinion, but Curry Express is wonderful, too. They make other kinds of Indian food, not just curry.”

“Oh, great, thanks,” Sirius said, shifting through them. “I’m sick of pizza, Pot Noodle, and Jammie Dodgers. Andy brings me leftovers from her place sometimes, but she and her husband are vegans and a lot of it I won’t eat. Tofu, sprouts, stuff without gluten…”

Remus had to stifle a laugh. “My mother was vegan. She was, oh, a bit ‘hippie-ish’ when I was growing up. Dad and I used to tell her we were going to the library so we could sneak out for a triple-meat pizza.” He paused, then opened his mouth to say something, just as Sirius spoke up.

“Did you -“

“Hey, d’you think -“

“Oh, sorry,” they both said in unison, and Remus blushed. Sirius felt distinctly hot in the face as well.

“You were saying?”

“Oh no, please, you first.”

“Uh, I was just wondering, did you have lunch yet? We could go out for lunch. You know, you could show me a decent place.” Sirius tried to act cool and nonchalant, but his stomach was twisting. _‘I’m too old for this shite,’_ he thought fiercely.

But Remus was smiling, his cheeks still pink. “Sure. I’ve got to get away from these papers, anyway.” Shyly, he stood, and Sirius did as well. They regarded each other bashfully for a few seconds before heading out into the shop. Alice was perched on her stool, watching the small telly in the corner and eating her lunch. Remus called to her. “Alice, I’m heading out for lunch. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Sure, have fun,” Alice smiled, her eyes barely moving from _EastEnders_. Sirius followed Remus out the door.

“Where should we go?” This had to be his first “real” date in months. Lily’s current flow of hipster IT guys seemed to have dried up, and Peter had made the mistake of introducing Sirius to a girl he’d already dated and rejected before. Sirius mainly stuck to visiting the gay bars in Soho and Vauxhall, preferring one-night stands to the arduous dates he got sent on by his well-meaning friends. Remus smiled up at him, and Sirius grinned back. 

“Smith’s Deli. Their sandwiches are fabulous.” Remus led the way to a cozy eatery not far from their shops. The inside was cool and smelled of fresh-baked bread. Remus greeted the old man behind the counter. “Good afternoon, Mr. Smith. How are you?”

Mr. Smith’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “As good as ever, Remus. Who’s your friend?” His voice faltered a bit as he looked up at the towering, tattooed man behind Remus. 

“Sirius Black. He just opened the tattoo parlor next door to my shop.”

“Oh, well.” Mr. Smith shook Sirius’ hand. “It’s about time that building got a new owner. It’s been vacant since the 80’s. I wish you good luck. What will it be, gentlemen?”

Remus ordered a turkey on lettuce; Sirius opted for a roast beef topped with melted cheese. They sat outside at a small table, basking in the warm summer sun. Sirius bit into his sandwich and was pleased to find it was as delicious as Remus had promised. They didn’t talk much at first as they eased the rumbling in their stomachs. Finally Sirius wiped his mouth on his napkin and set down the remaining quarter of his lunch. “This is the first good meal I’ve had since moving,” he sighed. “I’ll have to get one to go - I think Andy’s having cruelty-free squash casserole tonight.”

Remus laughed; Sirius watched him intently, liking his soft chuckles and the little dimple that appeared in the corner of his mouth when he smiled. He liked Remus’ pale skin, the golden flecks of hair on his arms. Again he found himself studying Remus’ long fingers, picturing them drawing, sculpting, carefully arranging the delicate displays in his shop windows. Caressing another’s skin. He thought of taking Remus’ hand and kissing each finger. He shivered, and instead drew out his packet of cigarettes. “Mind if I have a fag?”

“No, go ahead.” Remus finished the last of his lunch and carefully folded the wrapper into a neat square. Sirius loved it. Urban origami. “How do you like the neighborhood so far?”

“It’s nice,” Sirius said. “Quiet. Well, quiet for London, anyway. I can’t say my flat’s got much of a view, but the other renters don’t make trouble.” He exhaled, smirking a little behind the smoke. “Puts a cramp in my style. They’re so quiet, I can’t bear to ruin their peace by turning my music loud.” He puffed on the fag. “Say, is there an animal shelter around here? I’ve been thinking of getting a dog. I finally have enough room for one.”

“There is, actually, over on Primrose. It’s fairly large, I’m sure you could find a great pet there.” Remus stood and stretched; Sirius did the same, snuffing out his fag and picking up the wrapped remainder of his sandwich. They headed back toward their shops. “If you wanted, I could come with you.” Remus’ ears were glowing pink. Sirius suppressed a desire to kiss them. 

“Sure.” They had arrived in front of the flower shop. Sirius shook Remus’ hand. “Thanks for coming to lunch with me. You busy Saturday? We could go to the shelter then.”

Remus was pleased. “That’ll be great. Is ten too early for you?”

“No, that’s fine. See you then.”

“See you,” Remus echoed, and went into his shop. Sirius practically floated into his own. Maybe it hadn’t counted as a date, but lunch with Remus was the best thing that had happened to Sirius since moving. And they’d see each other again on Saturday morning. Even if they couldn’t find a dog at the shelter, he could ask Remus to lunch again… 

He heard laughter as he pushed the door open, and found Andromeda leaning on the counter, wiping at her eyes. Standing before her was Sirius’ best friend, James Potter. Tall, bespectacled, with rumpled black hair and dancing hazel eyes, he was gesturing wildly as he continued his story. “And Harry looks at me all wide-eyed and says ‘Well, Dad, I’d only done what you’d have done!’” He and Andromeda broke out laughing again. Sirius grinned and slung an arm around James’ shoulder. 

“What’s up, Prongs?”

“Oh, just telling Andy about Harry’s latest exploits,” James grinned. “Says his new English teacher, Miss Umbridge, is a bit of a classroom tyrant. We got a note home from school after Harry managed to slip a toad in her teapot. ‘Course, the Headmaster can’t be sure if it was Harry or Ron, but I guess he thought it’d be easier to write home to both families and let us do the dirty work.”

Sirius chuckled. He was godfather to Harry, the splitting image of his father, but with his mother’s brilliant green eyes. He was often in trouble, along with his best friends Ron and Hermione, but he was really a well-meaning, thoughtful kid. Sirius adored him. 

“Thought I’d come by and chat while you worked on my back,” James said breezily. “Got out of work a bit early. Harry and Lil won’t be home for another few hours.”

“What happened at work?”

“Pipe burst down in the basement. Somehow managed to cause half the toilets to explode. I didn’t do it, honestly.”

Sirius ushered James to the tattooing chair, drawing the curtain closed behind them. He cranked the chair so James could lay down comfortably, as his friend took off his t-shirt. James settled in the chair on his stomach, exposing the tattoo on his back Sirius had been doing for him over the past few months - a stag, doe, and fawn, the doe and fawn laying amid a bed of lilies as the stag stood protective and alert over them. The deer were fully detailed, almost alive on James’ skin. Today Sirius was going to work on the flowers. He pulled his hair back in a messy bun, put on a pair of disposable gloves and fitted his gun with a new needle. He selected a bright pink ink from the cupboard. Working quickly but carefully, he shaved the lower part of James’ back, then reached for the alcohol swabs. “Well, you can’t complain working in Bethnal Green isn’t exciting.” 

“Guess not,” James said, wincing at the chill as Sirius swabbed the area he’d be working on. “But I kind of had an ulterior motive to come down, Padfoot.”

“Oh,” sighed Sirius. He tossed the swabs in the trash. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” James didn’t even flinch as Sirius began, carefully starting the delicate shading inside the first lily’s petals. “Lil’s having a party for her parents, it’s their anniversary July tenth. She wants you to come, obviously. But she also wants you to bring a date.”

“She doesn’t have any hipsters to pair me up with?” Sirius mumbled, bent over his work.

“I’ve been trying to tell her they’re not your type. She’s been feeling a little guilty about it, I think. That last one, Harold? After you left he called and complained to Lil. She had him on speakerphone, I heard the whole thing. ‘That guy you set me up with, how mainstream can you get?’ He was insulted that you eat meat and drive something that burns fossil fuels. Lil gave him a tongue-lashing, they don’t talk anymore.” He sniggered, then sobered. “But don’t put yourself out. Come alone, I don’t care.”

“Maybe I will bring a date,” Sirius said, thinking of Remus. “I kind of met someone.”

“What, really?”

Gently dabbing away some excess ink, Sirius nodded. “Yeah. The guy next door who owns the flower shop. He’s cute. Nice. We went to lunch today.”

“Three weeks in town and you’ve already started dating the locals?” James teased. “You work fast.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _dating_ ,” Sirius said. “He seems shy. I don’t even know if he’s into guys. We had lunch together, sure, but it was because I was asking him about good places to get take-away… and he’s going to show me the animal shelter on Saturday.’

“Wait, so now he’s going to help you find a dog? That’s pretty couple-y, Padfoot.”

“Yeah, well.” Sirius was embarrassed to admit his attraction even to James, who had been his best friend since their very first day of school and was like a brother to him. He changed the subject quickly. “So tell me more about Harry, what’s he up to when he’s not terrorizing his teachers?”

There was nothing James liked talking about more than his son (perhaps football), and he immediately launched into an account of Harry’s latest exploits, and what they planned on doing as soon as school let out for the summer holidays. Sirius listened intently, laughing, his hands never wavering as he carefully shaded each lily. Around three he straightened up and sighed as his back crackled. “Want to look?”

“Yeah.” James stood and followed Sirius to a three-sided mirror, turning to see his reflection fully. “It looks awesome, Sirius. I mean it.” He admired the flowers, their petals dark in the center and fading to white at the edges. “Gorgeous.” 

“Only the best for you,” Sirius said cheerfully, letting James inspect the latest addition before covering the fresh ink with a large gauze pad. James pulled on his shirt and watched as Sirius cleaned up, wiping down the chair, throwing away the used needle, and jotting down the details of the pink ink to order more. “Need some more A&D?”

“Yeah, if you have some.” James accepted the tube Sirius tossed him. “Thanks. Think about the party, okay? Lil would be thrilled if you’d bring someone.”

“I will. Give her and Harry a kiss from me, okay?” Sirius walked James to the door and waved as his friend drove off. Sighing, he returned to the shop. Andromeda was just hanging up the phone.

“4:30 tomorrow, a bloke named Matt is coming in.” She saw his expression. “Are you okay? I couldn’t help but overhear a little of what you and Jim were talking about. Are you really going to ask Remus?”

Sirius shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess it depends on how things go on Saturday…”

 

\---

 

Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind comments and support!


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. Remus was up early, nervous but not knowing why. He was only going to show Sirius the animal shelter, it wasn’t like a date or anything. 

Alice thought differently; she had positively squealed when Remus told her his plans. “That’s so cute! Helping him pick out a dog! Remus, he obviously likes you!”

“No,” Remus had said, embarrassed. “He’s just asking for help -“

“No way! He asked you out to lunch, and he’s asked you out again! To help him find a pet. Do you know how big that is? It’s not like he’s asking for help picking out a bowl of sea monkeys or something. It’s a dog. Relationships can be made over pets!”

Thinking about it, Remus wondered if Alice wasn’t right. He personally knew a few couples who were as devoted to their pets as if the pets were children, and had witnessed a divorce in which the couple fought over custody of the cat so fiercely they nearly came to blows. Staring into his closet, he also wondered if he wouldn’t mind if Sirius wanted to date him. They hadn’t known each other long, but Remus felt almost irresistibly attracted to the other man. He finally decided on a nice pair of jeans and a tan henley top, aiming for casual yet not too casual. He showered and dressed, nervous butterflies in his stomach. Descending to the living room, he tried to interest himself in the paper and breakfast, but the words ran together and he couldn’t eat anything but a slice of plain toast. 

At ten exactly the doorbell rang. Sirius was standing on the stoop, his long hair framing his face as he stubbed out a fag under the toe of his motorcycle boot, dressed in a grey t-shirt and faded jeans. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Remus smiled. He stepped out into the sun, shutting the door securely. “Beautiful morning.”

He could’ve hit himself after he said it. _‘Talking about the weather? You idiot,’_ he berated himself silently, but Sirius merely grinned.

“Yeah, it’s great. I love summer.” His easy grin made Remus’ knees weak. “Good bike weather.”

“Oh, you like biking?” Remus followed Sirius down the steps. “I haven’t gone… r-riding in ages….” he trailed off as he realized what Sirius had meant. Standing at the curb was an enormous motorbike, shining black, chrome winking in the sun. A sidecar was attached, a leather jacket and a helmet tossed inside. The ebony paint of the gas tank was decorated by the outline of a running dog in silver, the name ‘Padfoot’ underneath.

“Oh, wow! I thought you meant a bicycle…” Remus admired the motorbike, walking around it. He didn’t know much about bikes, but this one was gorgeous, obviously well-cared-for. Sirius watched Remus admire it, smiling. 

“I built it myself,” he said, shyly. Remus’ head snapped up. 

“What, really? That’s amazing!”

“Nah, it’s nothing.” Sirius blushed. Remus loved it. “It started out as an old Harley, and I kind of customized it and added stuff. Friend of mine, Gideon, did the paint job for me. Trade-off, you know, after I gave him a Manchester tattoo. Killed me to do it, I’m a Liverpool fan.”

Remus laughed, tracing the silver dog with a finger. “Who’s ‘Padfoot’? Is that the bike’s name?”

“Ah - well, no.” Sirius looked embarrassed, pushing back his hair. “It’s my nickname, actually.”

“How’d you get that?” Remus was charmed. The bike, the cute nickname, the admission of his favorite football team - everything Sirius told him was carefully memorized and treasured. He’d never met a man so easy to talk to, and that included his ex, who had mainly communicated in grunts.

“Er, well, my best mate James named me that. In school we had a bit of a reputation for being mischief-makers… James used to say I was so good at sneaking around I was like that spectral dog that’s supposed to haunt churchyards. Some legend floating around where James grew up. Well, point is, the locals called the dog ‘Padfoot’, so I just kind of became Padfoot.”

“That’s so sweet.” Remus marveled. Sirius blushed again, and Remus was pleased. He liked how adorable and bashful Sirius seemed deep down, under the tattooed biker exterior.

“He’s Prongs,” Sirius offered. 

“Prongs?!” 

“His dad used to hunt. Had trophies all over his den, and he used to call James his ‘little buck’. It just kind of stuck.” He reached up, pulling his long hair into a messy bun to keep it off his neck. “Shall we?”

Together, they headed down the street. The animal shelter wasn’t far from Remus’ house, and it made for a pleasant walk. As they strolled Remus pointed out shops, the park, the library, and other things he thought Sirius might be interested in. They lingered for a few minutes in front of the music store, a place that held on and did good business even in the age of digital music. “I like my music on vinyl,” Sirius confessed. “It sounds more… authentic, you know what I mean?”

“I do,” Remus said with a smile. “My friend Frank has a turntable that converts records to mp3, which is great as I don’t really have a place for a record collection.”

“First album?”

“‘Revolver’ by the Beatles. My dad got it for me. Yours?”

“Nice. ‘Dark Side of the Moon’ by Pink Floyd. Before that I used to filch records from Andy. Nobody else in my family listened to anything decent. She used to get so mad.” Sirius chuckled, remembering. They continued on, animatedly discussing their favorite bands. Remus caught a glimpse of their reflections in the windows of the corner store as they passed, and was deeply pleased to note they looked good paired up. He watched from the corner of his eye as Sirius pushed an errant lock of hair from his eyes and lit a cigarette. Sirius noticed, smiling sheepishly.

“I’m trying to quit,” he admitted.

“It’s a tough habit to break,” Remus said. “My dad used to smoke when I was a kid, but he quit when I got si- I mean, when the prices got too high.” He looked away. He could feel Sirius’ piercing grey eyes on him, wanting to ask questions but staying silent. He was grateful for that. “Here we are.”

Sunnybrook Animal Shelter was a very large compound, mostly housing cats and dogs but even offering some horses for adoption. It was noisy and full of life, the animals playing and clamoring for attention. The two men entered. A smiling girl greeted them. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Yeah,” Sirius bestowed a dazzling smile on the girl, who turned red and giggled. Remus felt a twinge of annoyance deep in his stomach, and hated himself for it. He wasn’t a jealous person, and in fact there was nothing to be jealous about. It wasn’t like he and Sirius were dating or anything. “I’d like to adopt a dog,” Sirius continued.

“Great! Come with me.” the girl led them down a short hallway. “We just let the dogs out to play, but you can come outside and see them.” She opened a door leading to a fenced-in area full of barking, playing dogs. A wooden roofed area provided shade, and troughs of different heights were kept fed by a recirculating water system. Remus hung back, a little overwhelmed, but Sirius grinned and crouched down to pet the dogs that swarmed around him. There were all kinds, big and small, young and old, short-haired and shaggy. The girl introduced various dogs to Sirius, but he didn’t seem to see a dog he thought was perfect for him. 

Remus felt a wet nose nudge his hand, and looked down to see a pair of bright grey eyes looking up at him hopefully. The dog looked like a German Shepherd, but was all black, his ears drooping slightly instead of standing up straight. He looked young enough to be a puppy, but was already knee-high on Remus. His paws were huge. He’d grow up to be a pretty big dog. His tail wagged, and he nudged Remus again. Smiling, Remus scratched his ears. “Hey, boy. What’s your name?”

“Oh, that puppy got dropped off last month,” the shelter girl said. “It’s been hard to get him adopted. He’s so sweet, but not many people want all-black dogs or cats.”

Sirius came over, stroking the dog’s back. The dog’s tail wagged harder. He seemed very pleased to have so much attention. “What’s his name?” Sirius asked.

“Oh… well, it’s kind of silly,” the girl laughed. “The man who brought him in found him wandering around the churchyard and thought he was a ghost at first. He kept calling him ‘Padfoot’, and he seems to like it.”

The dog barked happily at the mention of his name. Sirius and Remus stared at each other, their eyebrows raised.

“Well, that’s a real coincidence,” Sirius said. “How old is he?”

“Our vet says about a year old. He’s really a great dog. He knows ‘sit’ and ‘shake’, but he’s still a puppy. He’ll need some more training.”

“He’s going to be big, isn’t he? Look at those paws.” Sirius studied the dog carefully, scratching his chin. 

Padfoot seemed to think his adoption was in peril. He whined softly and licked Sirius’ hand. He wore an imploring look, his tail giving a slow, indecisive wag. Finally, after several moments of silent contemplation, Sirius smiled. “I’ll take him.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” the girl said happily. She led them back inside. Padfoot stayed close to Sirius, looking up at his new master adoringly. Remus smiled to see it. It was like the pair had bonded immediately over the uncommon name. He stroked Padfoot’s ears as Sirius filled out the adoption paperwork and asked questions. Yes, Padfoot had been neutered, he had been microchipped, and was up-to-date on his shots. The girl gave Sirius a folder filled with the dog’s vaccination and medical records, and a lead to attach to the chain collar Padfoot wore. “Send it back anytime. We have plenty. And tell your friends we have a lot of great animals here, if they’re interested!”

“Thanks so much,” Sirius said. He clipped the lead on Padfoot, and grinned at Remus. “Ready?”

They thanked the girl again and headed outside. Padfoot seemed thrilled to be out of the shelter, his tail a blur as he sniffed everything along the sidewalk. Sirius smiled, watching. “Thanks for bringing me here,” he said to Remus. “It’s funny, isn’t it? Finding a dog named Padfoot?”

“It’s cute. I think you two are meant for each other.” Remus didn’t say that he was beginning to think he and Sirius were meant for each other, too. He felt silly, but he was very attracted to the other man. He watched Padfoot sniff vigorously at a hedgerow. “Do you… want to get lunch?”

“Sure. You don’t mind if we do the deli again, do you? I really liked the sandwiches.”

“No, of course not.” They headed in the direction of Smith’s, Padfoot trotting happily between them. The deli was crowded, and Sirius sat outside with the dog while Remus got the sandwiches and a little shredded turkey for Padfoot. Exiting, he saw four or five teenage girls clustered around Sirius, cooing at Padfoot and stroking him. Sirius looked embarrassed and pleased at the same time. Remus felt another jealous twinge, and berated himself for it. 

_“You don’t own him,”_ he thought fiercely, _“so stop getting angry about nothing.”_ Aloud, he said, “Here’s your lunch, Sirius,” noting how the girls backed away quickly. Remus definitely saw one straighten her top, hiding the cleavage she had just been so blatantly flaunting for Sirius. What was the matter with teenagers these days? Remus wondered, and then rolled his eyes at the thought. It was something his grandfather would’ve said.

“Thanks.” Sirius took the offered sandwich and opened the small plastic container of turkey. He offered it to Padfoot, who slurped it up eagerly. Remus sat and primly opened his own lunch, folding the wrapper neatly and spreading a paper napkin on his lap. The girls departed, looking back at Sirius with visible regret.

“Are you always a magnet for schoolgirls?” Remus asked.

“What? Nah, they were more interested in Padfoot than in me.” Sirius quirked an eyebrow, a slow grin spreading across his face. “What’s the matter? Jealous?”

Remus turned red. “No,” he said quickly, taking a bite so he could avoid saying more. Both men ate ravenously. Sirius finished first, and leaned back in his chair with a sigh of contentment. Padfoot was laying under the table, watching the comings and goings of the deli’s customers. It was peaceful. Remus tilted his face up to the sun, enjoying its warmth. He was happy to have this moment, and was sorry when Sirius stood and gathered up the litter. Remus looked around and saw a few people lingering around the front of the deli, obviously waiting for a free table. Quickly he jumped up, swiping crumbs from the tabletop and offering an apologetic smile. He joined Sirius and Padfoot and the trio headed back to Remus’ house. On the way Sirius asked more questions about the neighborhood, wanting to know where the nearest auto parts store was, and who he needed to call to have the wi-fi hooked up.

“It’s been tough, almost a month without internet,” he laughed. “I don’t have time at work, though Andy’s on her phone a lot. She uses Twitter to harass her daughter, it’s great. Sends tweets like ‘clean your room before the floor collapses’ and ‘eat before you get thin enough to disappear’. Drives Dora nuts, but if Andy didn’t send those tweets she’d never eat or anything. She’s a great girl, but has her mind on her art rather than what’s going on around her.”

Remus smiled. “I don’t really use computers,” he admitted. “I know enough to be able to send emails and take care of the online deliveries at work, but after that I’m helpless. I’d much rather read a book.”

“Nothing wrong with that. I don’t read much, but I really like horror and fantasy. Richard Matheson, Robert Bloch, Stephen King.”

“It’s tough for me to pick a favorite author,” Remus replied as they rounded the corner and reached his trim, brown townhouse. “I’ve been reading a lot of Dostoyevsky recently, he’s very gripping.” 

When they stopped in front of the house, Padfoot barked in excitement at the sight of the motorbike. He jumped up into the sidecar and sat on Sirius’ jacket, tail wagging furiously. Both men exchanged a glance and laughed aloud. “Wherever he came from, he must have been used to riding on a bike,” Sirius smiled.

“He’s so cute. Let me take a picture.” Remus pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the grinning Padfoot. “I’ll send it to you. What’s your number?”

“Here, let me.” Sirius leaned close, taking Remus’ phone and entering his number. He was so close Remus could smell him, a wonderful combination of soap, engine oil, and cigarettes. Their fingers brushed as Sirius returned the phone, and Remus shivered. 

“Give me yours.” He took Sirius’ phone and quickly entered his own number. He smiled at the phone’s wallpaper, which featured a grinning teenage boy with glasses, bright green eyes, and messy black hair, holding a large trophy aloft. “Is this your son?”

“Oh, gods, no.” Sirius bit his lip. “No, that came out wrong. That’s my godson, Harry, after his team won the inter-school football championship last year.” He grimaced. “I love him, he always says I’m like his second dad, but I don’t have any kids of my own. Don’t plan on it, either.”

“Well, it’s not for everyone,” Remus said, secretly relieved. He wasn’t sure why, but he hated the idea of Sirius having a child. It would have meant there was a woman out there who had an unbreakable bond with him, a woman he’d have to keep seeing even if there was no love between them any more. 

“So, uh.” Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. “Uh, I wanted to ask you - and, er, feel free to say no if you don’t want to - but, uh-“ He was red and stammering like a grade-schooler talking to his crush and Remus adored it. “My mate James - Harry’s dad - his wife’s having a party for her parents’ anniversary… um, and I thought, well, maybe… d’you wanna go with me?”

Remus’ heart jumped to his throat. A date? Was Sirius actually asking him on a date? To a party, where he’d meet Sirius’ friends? Maybe Alice had been right all along. 

Sirius seemed worried at Remus’ lack of response, and he spoke up quickly. “I know, it’s dumb, we haven’t known each other that long and -“

“Stop.” Boldly, Remus reached out and caught Sirius’ hands in his own. He squeezed them delicately, feeling the callouses on the other man’s fingers. “Of course I’ll go with you. It’s not stupid at all. I… I really like you…. Padfoot.”

At the mention of his nickname, Sirius’ eyes lit up. His handsome face positively glowed with happiness, a pink blush on his cheeks. “You will? It’s July tenth. Five o’clock. Is that okay?”

“Perfect.” They remained standing in the middle of the sidewalk, hands linked, smiling at each other, until a loud bark broke into their trance. Padfoot was feeling neglected. Laughing, both men separated. Remus watched as Sirius mounted his bike, putting on his helmet. Padfoot seemed pleased; he laid down comfortably on the sidecar’s seat. Remus couldn’t resist, pulling out his phone once more and taking a picture of master and pet on the motorbike. He waved as Sirius drove off, and watched until the bike turned the corner. Nearly bursting with happiness, Remus went inside the house, eager to call Alice and tell her what had happened. He put the water on for tea first and fetched the mail. As he settled onto the couch with some catalogues and his drink, his phone vibrated. It was a text from Sirius. 

_“Had a lot of fun today. Call me anytime. - Padfoot”_


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Remus’ house, Sirius headed to the pet store for supplies. He had already picked up a few basics like bowls and toys, but had held off on buying food, a collar, and a bed until he decided what size dog he wanted. Padfoot seemed to enjoy the drive; he sat up in the sidecar with his tongue lolling and his ears blowing about in the wind, a big doggie grin on his face. In the pet shop he was well-behaved as Sirius picked out a blue collar and matching leash and consulted a salesclerk on the correct kind of food to buy. For a little extra, Sirius was able to get a small tag engraved with his name, mobile number, and Padfoot’s name. Rounding out their purchases was a box of dog biscuits and a big, soft bed. Fitting it all into the sidecar with Padfoot was a little tough, but was managed in the end and the pair made the journey back to Sirius’ flat safely.

Padfoot roamed the flat, sniffing everything, as Sirius made a few trips to bring the goods in. As soon as the water dish was set down Padfoot drank deeply, and gazed up at Sirius in adoration, his chin dripping water all over the kitchen floor. Sirius laughed and tousled Padfoot’s ears, before fitting the new collar and lead on him. The tag jingled merrily as they headed back out for a walk. The sun was starting to go down and the air was cooler. As they walked, Sirius let his mind drift. 

That afternoon had been wonderful. Remus was quiet, but when talking about subjects he loved, he would light up and become quite animated. Sirius adored it. He knew somewhere deep inside was a Remus who would talk for hours, a Remus who would joke and laugh with a good friend. A Remus who was secretly very sensual and loving. It was mad, but Sirius wanted to be the one who brought all that out. The thought of laying with Remus, holding him close and running his fingers through the florist’s shaggy, tawny hair made him shiver in delight. Even better was the mental image of Remus’ long fingers entangled in his own ebony hair, pulling it gently to bring them together for a kiss. At the cafe, he had noted instantly the blush across Remus’ face when he’d seen the girls, and the disapproving look he’d given the one who had been displaying her cleavage. Remus liked him. But Sirius didn’t know how to find out for sure. In the past, he’d been the pursued, not the pursuer. 

His last relationship had been with a friend of Lily’s, Marlene McKinnon. Marlene was a gorgeous woman, slender and curvy with long, straight brown hair and flashing blue eyes. At first the romance had been wild, thrilling, lots of fun dates and great sex. But even though they had a lot in common, they hadn’t connected in a deeper way, and after they’d been together a year the relationship started to fall apart. Marlene wanted more than Sirius was willing to give, and was moving faster than he felt comfortable with. They constantly carped at each other, arguments arising over the smallest things. They argued bitterly over moving in together. They argued over Sirius’ plans to relocate his tattoo parlor. Marlene thought Sirius smoked too much; Sirius thought Marlene spent way too much money. For a short time, they attempted couples’ therapy. Things calmed down after a few weeks’ therapy and it seemed like they could repair their romance. But one day about a year and a half ago, Sirius had shown up at her flat unannounced with dinner to surprise her, only to find Marlene in bed with another man. He had blown up at her, furious at her infidelity. She had exploded as well, crying, screaming that Sirius never took her for more than anything but a convenient fuck. 

The row had gotten loud enough that the neighbors in the other flats heard; the police arrived around the time Marlene was throwing the silverware at Sirius. The other man had (wisely, probably) slipped out as Sirius and Marlene fought, never to be seen again. The police forcibly separated the couple and gave them official warnings. By the end of the week Sirius had moved to a new place, and later heard from Lily that Marlene had left London to stay with her brother. He knew he had been a complete arse, but she had been, too. In the end it was better they had split, even though Sirius still felt rotten about it at times. 

Returning home, Sirius ordered Chinese for himself and fed Padfoot. Once the food arrived, he sprawled out in front of the telly, slurping up lo mien and drinking a can of beer. His mind ran over every conversation he and Remus had had that day, looking for any hints of sarcasm or boredom or disgust, any sign that Remus hadn’t been having fun, and couldn’t find any. They responded well to each other and the talk flowed freely. Remus had seemed to enjoy himself. Sirius certainly had. 

His mobile rang, making Sirius jump. He pulled it out to see the caller ID ‘Wanker’ and answered. “Hey, Prongs.”

“Hey, Pads. Are you eating? You’re slurping something in my ear.”

“Lo mien.” Sirius slurped it up as loud as he could, making James laugh.

“Gross, stop it. How was your date with the sexy florist?”

“‘Sexy florist’?”

“Well, you won’t tell me his name. I have to call him something. And I already gave you ‘arsehole’ and ‘tosser’.”

“Let’s not forget ‘sodding bastard’,” Sirius said cheekily. 

“Of course, yes, even Harry calls you that. How was the date?”

“Well, I got a dog.” 

“Did you kiss him?”

“Of course I bloody didn’t, I’d just met him, what if he’d bitten off my nose?”

“Not the dog, you moron!” James yelled, impatiently.

“Oh. No.” Sirius took a long draught of beer. “Would’ve looked a bit forward, wouldn’t it? We’ve only known each other a couple of weeks. But I did ask him to the party.”

James whooped. “And?”

“Yeah, he’s coming.” Suddenly Sirius was gripped with a terrible panic. “Prongs, what if he changes his mind? What if he hates me? What if I bored him?”

“Calm down. You obviously didn’t bore him if he agreed to come to the party with you. And I don’t think he hates you, he’s willingly gone on two dates with you, hasn’t he?”

“What if I’m not good enough?” Sirius asked desperately. 

“Sirius, mate. Stop. Listen to me. He’s not like that.” James knew the story of Marlene. He also knew the story of Sirius’ family, most of whom had physically and mentally abused Sirius since he was five years old. The Blacks had declared Sirius as a disgrace because of his history of troublemaking at school, ignoring his excellent grades. Far from recognizing Sirius’ artistic talent, his parents and brother sneered at him for ‘wasting his time drawing’ instead of working on ‘getting a real job’. And when at sixteen Sirius had dared to tell them that he was bisexual, his father had physically thrown him from the house. James’ parents had taken Sirius in. Not long after a curt letter arrived, telling Sirius he was disowned, that he was to stay away from the rest of the family. Despite the support of Andromeda and their Uncle Alphard (who owned the tattoo parlor he later passed to Sirius), Sirius had spiraled into a deep depression. Even now it still ate at him. James knew how hard it was for Sirius to let someone into his life. “He’s not like them at all. Give him a chance. He likes you, from what you’ve told me. It’ll be okay.” An idea occurred. “Text him! Go on, or call him. It’ll be all right.”

“Okay,” Sirius managed. His panic was leaving him, slowly. “Thanks, Jim.”

James smiled. “Night, Padfoot.”

“Night, Prongs.” Sirius ended the call and sighed. Padfoot had sensed his distress and had his chin on Sirius’ knee, looking up at him mournfully. Sirius leaned over and put his arms around the puppy’s neck, burying his face in the soft, dark fur. Padfoot licked his ear, obviously worried. After a minute or two Sirius sat up. “Thanks, boy,” he said gratefully, stroking the dog’s ears. They seemed to have a connection, more than just the shared name. It was kind of ridiculous that he could feel that close to a dog and not another human. He patted the couch beside him and Padfoot jumped up, settling down with a yawn. Sirius picked up his phone again, but hesitated. He knew Remus seemed to like him, if not romantically, at least as a friend. But there was that small voice in the back of his head, his mother’s voice, whispering.

“He won’t reply, he won’t talk to you, he’s regretting saying yes to you because you’re an abomination, a disgrace, he’ll leave you just like the rest -“

“Shut up, Mum,” he whispered fiercely. James hadn’t left him. Lily and Peter hadn’t left him. He had Andromeda and Ted and Dora, and now he had Padfoot and Remus. He seized the phone and typed almost furiously.

**-hey, what’s up?-**

Heart thudding, he stared unseeingly at the telly. He began to sweat. A minute went by, then two, than three -

Ding! The coin-collect noise from Super Mario sounded, and he looked down at the screen. He went limp with relief.

_-So sorry, didn’t realize I had a text. Was in the WC.-_

**-what, you don’t bring your phone in the loo like everyone else? what do you read in there?-** Sirius texted with a grin.

_-shampoo bottles, mostly.-_

**-no bookshelves in the bathroom?-**

_-not for lack of trying, they’re everywhere else.-_ A picture popped up, showing a living room with an assortment of overflowing bookshelves arranged along three of the walls. An overstuffed couch draped with blankets sat in the middle of the room, along with a chipped coffee table also piled with books and a few teacups. Sirius was delighted.

**-you’re a slob.-**

_-I’m not, actually, it’s just in here. The rest of the house is clean, I swear.-_

**-you should see my flat.-**

_-Is that an invitation? I must take you up on that someday. ;) -_

Sirius’ heart thudded. **-not only a slob, a shameless hussy.-**

_-Oh, you’ve found me out.-_

**-you’ll like it here. big couch, big bed.-**

_-You cad. Do you use that line on all pathetic thirty-plus single men?-_

**-hey, you’re not pathetic.-** Sirius typed, nervous but happy that Remus was flirting with him. **-I think you’re cute.-**

Remus didn’t respond, and Sirius became anxious again. Just as he began to sweat, the phone rang, and he answered hurriedly. “Hello?”

“Well, I think you’re cute too,” Remus’ voice came through, sounding amused and pleased. 

“Oh. Good,” Sirius said stupidly.

Remus laughed. “Where did all that charm go? I call you up and tell you you’re cute, and all you can say is ‘good’?”

“Yeah, well…” Sirius fidgeted. “To hear you say it…”

“My voice makes you weak in the knees?” The tone of pleasure and amusement had increased. Sirius longed to throw caution to the winds and hand Remus his heart right then. He tried to control himself.

“Well, don’t I make you nervous?” he purred, putting on his sultriest voice. 

“I’m a lot cheekier on the phone,” Remus answered, and Sirius could imagine the blush spreading across the florist’s cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sirius stretched out on the couch, putting his feet on Padfoot, who didn’t even wake up. “I like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you too. I feel like we’ve known each other for years.”

Sirius’ heart soared. If it had been physically possible, he’d have reached through the phone and kissed Remus. “So do I.” His anxiety was gone, and he was feeling pleasantly drowsy. They fell to discussing music once more, trading artists and albums and finding to their delight that their tastes were very similar. Sirius told Remus in detail about his first concert, which had been the Rolling Stones when he was sixteen, and how he and James had gotten completely pissed on cheap beer and were up until the early hours of the morning attempting to break into Keith Richards’ bus to get his autograph, then returning to James’ house and passing out on the lawn. “Mrs. Potter was furious. Her garden club showed up at seven to pick her up for some big show in the country and her sons are passed out on the lawn stinking like beer and puke.” 

Remus was laughing so hard he had to put the phone down and get a drink of water. Sirius’ grin widened. It felt good to make someone laugh like that. 

“S-she must have put up with a lot,” Remus finally managed. 

“She was great. She and Prongs’ dad were getting on a bit when they had him, so they kind of spoiled him. When I started living with them, they spoiled me too. They always said I was like a second son to them.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“She was a wonderful woman.” Sirius winced at a beep in his ear. “You or me?”

“Me, it’s my dad. I have to take this. It was great talking to you, Sirius… see you later?”

“Can’t keep me away,” Sirius said comfortably. “Bye.”

“Goodbye.”

Sirius ended the call and closed his eyes, happily replaying the conversation in his head. He remembered Remus’ laugh and treasured it. He didn’t know why he’d told Remus that stupid story, just that it felt good to be able to share things like that without fearing that the other person would think him moronic. Marlene had never found Sirius’ reminisces funny, and in fact had never liked James even though he had been married to one of her closest friends. Remus, though, seemed to be the kind of person he and James would’ve included in their gang of friends at school. Somewhere under that polite, quiet exterior was a devious mind that Sirius wouldn’t mind unearthing.

His eyelids drooped further and he soon fell asleep, a small smile on his face.

—

June seemed to fly by. Sirius’ business was doing very well, and the other shop owners seemed to have come around in their thinking, dropping by to introduce themselves. Harry’s school let out the last day of June and the eager teenager and his two best friends often rode their bicycles to the tattoo parlor to spend time with Sirius and Andromeda. Lily’s party plans were coming together, and in his free time Sirius was often recruited to help out. 

He and Remus talked often on the phone. Their conflicting schedules made it difficult to see each other during the week, but on weekends they liked to go to the park together and throw Frisbees for Padfoot. During one of these dates, as they sat on a bench under a tree laughing together, Padfoot resting in the shade, Sirius had dared to kiss Remus. He leaned in and caught Remus mid-laugh, placing his hand at the nape of the brunette’s neck. Remus looked surprised when Sirius drew away, then smiled brilliantly and wound his fingers in Sirius’ t-shirt, pulling him in for a second kiss. It was wonderful, almost magical, the way they fell together like that. Though neither of them had believed in the concept of soul mates before, it now became entirely possible each had found what he was missing, as they cuddled together on the rickety bench. As June ended and July began, they came together so simply and comfortably it was like slipping into a warm bath. On fine days they strolled the park, hands linked, talking softly. On rainy days Sirius and Padfoot would go to Remus’ house, Sirius lugging his old portable record player and a stack of albums. Often he spent the visit with his head on Remus’ knee, as Remus stroked his hair and read a book. It was so peaceful to lay there and let the music wash over him, feeling Remus’ fingers winding through his long locks or gently massaging his scalp.

Finally the weekend of the Evans’ anniversary arrived. Sirius was up early, helping James and Lily with some last-minute preparations before running home to shower and change. Nervously he contemplated his wardrobe, looking for something Remus would find sexy but Lily’s parents wouldn’t find shocking. At long last he settled on black jeans and a charcoal-colored pinstripe dress shirt, rolling up the sleeves and leaving the first two buttons undone. He studied himself critically in the mirror and nodded. 

Next Sirius took Padfoot for a good long walk, filled up his food and water, and shut him in the kitchen with his bed and toys before leaving. Though the day was warm, he shrugged on his leather jacket to protect his nice shirt before climbing on his motorbike. He sent a quick text to Remus. 

**-I’m leaving now, ready?-**

_-I’ll be waiting out front.-_

The motorbike roared through the streets, passing his and Remus’ shops on the way, drawing surprised and envious looks from younger people and scowls from the elderly. Before long Sirius was pulling to a stop before Remus’ neat brown townhouse. He smiled up at his - dare he say it? - boyfriend. Remus was dressed meticulously in tan trousers and a brown sweater vest, a deep blue tie impeccably knotted at his throat. He looked nervous as they exchanged a kiss. 

“You look so casual,” he fretted. “Am I overdressed?”

“You look great,” Sirius said soothingly. “Trust me. I’ve got a nice shirt on under the jacket, I swear.”

“Okay.” Remus fidgeted. “What if your friends don’t like me?”

“Oh, Remus, they’ll love you. I know they will.” He kissed Remus’ forehead. “You’re the kind of guy Prongs and I would’ve hung out with in school. Now let’s go.”

Remus looked doubtfully at the motorbike. “I’ve… never ridden before.”

“It’s easy.” Sirius dug a spare helmet from the saddlebags, having removed the sidecar for the day. “Let’s start with this.” He watched as Remus put the helmet on, nervously. His fingers fumbled at the strap.

“Here, let me.” Sirius brushed Remus’ hands aside, adjusting the straps securely for him. His fingers were gentle, skilled. He smiled. “Looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Remus blushed. He eyed the bike warily. “Is there room for two?”

“Oh, yeah. Okay. Let me get on first.” Sirius mounted the bike, throwing a long leg over it. Unseen by him, Remus gave a little shiver of delight, stealing a quick look at Sirius’ jeans-clad arse. “Okay, get on behind me,” Sirius called. Remus did, placing his hands carefully on the other man’s shoulders.

“No, around my waist. Gives me better control,” Sirius instructed. “Move a little closer, too.”

Remus did as he was told, shyly. Sirius could have purred as the other man moved closer, his crotch snugged against Sirius’ arse. Remus put his arms around Sirius’ waist, resting his cheek against his date’s broad shoulders. 

“Okay, hold on tight. Lean with me on the turns, okay?” Sirius smiled over his shoulder, starting the bike up. The engine came to life with a roar so loud the neighbors leaned out their windows and shouted threats unheard over the bike’s rumbling. They were off, flying through the streets, city slowly fading to country. Remus’ grip was tight, but Sirius didn’t mind. It felt fantastic to be driving along on this beautiful day, with a sexy man riding behind him. It was so much like his dreams it was scary.

They pulled up in front of the Potters’, a neat cottage surrounded by a green lawn and low stone wall. The driveway was full of cars, and there were more lined up in front of the cottage. Harry was standing on the front steps, waving. Sirius pulled off his helmet and helped Remus out of his, beaming.

“Here we are.”


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was relieved to see the cottage, neatly kept and surrounded by a trim lawn and hedge. He had somehow been expecting more, something huge and ostentatious. Sirius took his hand and led him up the walk. The messy-haired, bespectacled boy Remus had seen on Sirius’ phone was waiting for them. He was dressed similarly to Remus in dark trousers, a dress shirt, and a tie.

“Hi, Sirius. Mum said to take the coats.”

Sirius shrugged off his leather jacket, revealing a nice pinstriped shirt. “Harry, this is Remus, my boyfriend. Remus, my godson Harry.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Harry smiled. He held out his hand and Remus shook it, still thrilling in his heart over being called Sirius’ boyfriend. 

“Hello, Harry. Nice to meet you.”

“Come see Mum,” Harry said, hanging up Sirius’ jacket. “She’s going spare, she’s stuck in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia and the hors d'oeuvres.” He led them through a cozy living room complete with plush blue suite and a stone fireplace. “You’re not the only one with a boyfriend,” he addressed his godfather. “Seamus and Dean started dating near end of term. They’re mates of mine,” he explained to Remus. “I think Hermione figured out they liked each other before they did. Hermione’s one of my best friends.”

The living room opened into a kitchen decorated in mint-green and white, which in turn had a large sliding door leading to the back garden. Laughter and snatches of conversation floated through the open door, but was unheeded by the people indoors. One was a stunning woman with long red hair and the same brilliant green eyes as Harry, clad in a striped dress with an apron over it. Her cheeks were bright pink from heat as she bent to peer inside the cooker. A second woman, thin and bony with short-cut, curly blonde hair was eyeing the clock, a sour expression on her face. And the last person was a girl who looked to be Harry’s age, with a lot of bushy brown hair. Remus didn’t see much but the hair and a swish of blue as the girl ran out the door with a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

“Mum, Sirius is here,” Harry announced. The red-haired woman straightened up, slamming the cooker door. The blonde clucked reprovingly.

“Oh, Tuney, those damned soufflés were ruined from the start,” the redhead snapped, then gave Sirius a tired sort of smile, opening her arms for a hug. “Hello, Paddy.”

Sirius hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. “Take it easy, Lil. We can go without soufflés.” He released her, attempting a smile at the blonde. “Hello, Petunia.”

Petunia jerked her head at him irritably and looked pointedly at Remus. Lily caught sight of him, half-lurking by the door, and beamed. Before he knew it, Remus was caught in a warm hug. Sirius grinned at him over Lily’s shoulder. “Lil, Petunia, this is my boyfriend Remus.”

“I’m so glad to finally meet you!” Lily said happily. “Sirius has been such a tease, hinting around about someone special but never telling us anything solid.”

Remus blushed darkly. Lily laughed up at him, patting his cheek. The screen door slid open and a slender, athletic-looking man entered. He was almost as tall as Sirius, and looked exactly like Harry, right down to the messy hair and round spectacles. His eyes were a warm hazel. He punched Sirius in the arm with a grin. “All right, Pads? Lil, your mum wants you.” He turned from his wife to see Remus standing awkwardly beside the microwave. “Hey, are you the sexy florist?”

“Sexy florist’?” Remus was almost as red as Lily’s hair. “Uh, I’m Remus.”

“James.” Remus’ hand was seized and pumped by James, who grinned down at him. “I’m glad Padfoot’s stopped keeping you such a secret. Come on out back, meet everyone.”

Everyone trooped outside, except Petunia, who was making a desperate attempt to revive the soufflés. Guests were milling around, drinks in hand, picking at the spread of hors d'oeuvres. Remus saw Andromeda standing with a pink-haired young woman and a bearded dark-haired man. She waved merrily and he returned the gesture, smiling. Harry had gone over to chat with the girl from the kitchen and a tall boy with red hair and freckles. Sirius hailed a plump man his age. 

“Wormy, get over here!”

The plump man joined them. He had dishwater-pale eyes and hair, and was prematurely balding. There was something ratlike about his features, but he broke into a smile that lit up his face as he and Sirius thumped each other on the back. “Hey, Pads. Is this your date?”

“Yeah, this is Remus. Remus, this is Peter. We call him Wormtail on account of the God-awful hairstyle he had back in our second year.”

“I haven’t had that hairdo since we were twelve,” Peter rolled his eyes at Remus. “And yet I’m stuck with a nickname that will make sure no one ever forgets.”

“Aw, Wormy, you know we love you,” Sirius said with a grin, handing Remus a cup of punch. He led Remus around the yard, introducing him to the other guests. There was an entire clan of freckled people with vivid, carroty-red hair, mostly named Weasleys but with some Prewetts mixed in, which included Sirius’ friend Gideon, his Manchester tattoo proudly displayed. A tall, bald black man Remus had seen on the news, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and his wife were chatting with James. A grizzled old man with a glass eye whom Sirius referred to lovingly as ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody guzzled from a hip flask. Andromeda greeted Remus with a hug and introduced him to her daughter Dora and her husband Ted. Remus met Petunia’s beefy, mustached husband Vernon and their obese, bratty son, Dudley. And finally, Lily brought him to meet her parents, both grey-haired and smiling happily, surrounded by friends. Lily had inherited her green eyes from her father.

Remus and Sirius shared a plate of Brie on crackers, mini California rolls, and admirably prepared radish roses. Harry dragged over his friends, Hermione and Ron. Ron was one of the many Weasleys. The teenagers welcomed Remus wholeheartedly, including him in their conversation without hesitation. As they chatted, Sirius’ hand found Remus’ and began slowly stroking his fingers. It made Remus shiver. He nibbled on a slice of bread topped with bruschetta, trying to divert himself from the naughty thoughts that had surfaced at Sirius’ touch. Kingsley Shacklebolt joined the conversation and Remus remembered where he had seen him; several times on the telly, standing beside the Prime Minister. Kingsley, he learned, was Senior Aide to the Minister, and was the favorite to get the position after the Prime Minister left office. He told a lot of fascinating stories about working in politics, and Remus was enthralled.

Sirius chuckled, leaning to whisper in Remus’ ear. “Kingsley was two years above Prongs and me in school, he was a prefect. He was the best at catching us, I have to admit.”

His boyfriend’s low voice in his ear, his warm breath on his skin, was like an aphrodisiac. Remus shivered in delight but tried to hide it. Not for the first time he wondered what Sirius was like in bed. The thought made him blush, and he looked around quickly to see if anyone noticed, but everyone’s attention was currently drawn to Lily’s parents, who obligingly shared a kiss over the sound of applause. 

The party was a big success. After the hors d'oeuvres were demolished, Lily and Petunia began bringing out meatballs, turkey, ham, rolls, salads, and pasta, and everyone filled their plates and ate to bursting. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children got out a football and began to play as dusk fell. Remus and Sirius helped James light the Japanese lanterns strung overhead, then aided Lily in putting away leftovers and bringing out dessert. An enormous pink heart-shaped cake was Lily’s pride, her parents carefully cutting into it and feeding each other bites. Wine gradually gave way to tea and coffee. Sirius and James watched the football game, Remus perched on Sirius’ knee. He listened to their conversation and leaned back against Sirius, feeling pleasantly drowsy and very full. He idly traced the tattoos on Sirius’ arm, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“Tired, Remus?” Sirius smiled down at him, taking a fag from his mouth. “It’s late, let me get you home.”

James was calling to the children, and other guests were starting to leave. Remus leaned up to whisper in Sirius’ ear. “Take me to your place.”

Sirius blinked, then grinned. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” They stood and made their rounds, saying goodbye. Sirius hugged Harry, Lily, James, and Peter; after a brief hesitation, Remus did the same. 

“You’re welcome anytime,” James smiled as he walked them to the curb. “I’m sorry we didn’t have too much time to talk, Remus.”

“It really was a pleasure,” Remus beamed, as Sirius strapped his helmet for him. “Thanks so much.”

The pair mounted the bike and waved before speeding off. Remus leaned against Sirius’ back and inhaled the night air. He was wide-awake now, exhilarated. The wind roared in his ears. He held on tight, loving every shift of Sirius’ body, knowing that soon he’d feel the other man’s skin against his. 

Padfoot greeted them happily as they entered the flat. He had behaved himself well; his dinner was gone, nothing in the kitchen had been chewed, and he hadn’t had any accidents. Sirius tousled his ears, praising him. Remus smiled.

“I’m going to take him for a walk,” Sirius said. “Want to come?”

“It’s okay, you go on ahead.” Master and pet left, Padfoot’s tags jingling merrily. Remus went into the bathroom and washed up, butterflies in his stomach. He and Sirius hadn’t spent the night together yet, and he was a little nervous about it. He removed his tie and shoes, making himself comfortable on the sofa. He flicked idly through stations on the telly until Sirius and Padfoot returned. The dog seemed more at ease now that his business was taken care of; he drank a little water and settled on the rug with a yawn. The two men gazed at each other, not knowing what to say. Almost in a daze, Remus turned off the telly and approached Sirius, falling into his arms. They kissed. The butterflies in Remus’ stomach vanished. This was right. 

Their kisses intensified, hands roaming and loosening clothing. At some point they made it into the bedroom, Remus falling back on the bed amidst the rumpled sheets and untucked blankets and watching Sirius shed his trousers, the last garment remaining between them. He drank in every detail of Sirius’ body, the firm muscle, the bright tattoos, the soft dark hair and gleaming grey eyes. His boyfriend was likewise studying him, finally leaning over to kiss his throat. “I love you, Remus.” It was the first time either of them had said it.

“I love you, Sirius,” Remus whispered back, and the night dissolved into bliss.

—

The next day dawned sunny and warm. A single beam of light pierced through the blinds and hit Remus in the eye. He mumbled softly, not wanting to wake up. He turned away from the light and burrowed closer to Sirius. In the quarter of his mind that was not still asleep, he remembered last night, every touch and every kiss. His body ached, but it was a pleasant ache that only came from good sex. That part of his mind also registered Sirius’ arm draped across his hip, and Padfoot laying on his feet. He snuggled closer. Sirius was so warm and welcoming, his soft hair brushing Remus’ forehead. He snored, not loudly, an endearing sound. If he could have stopped time just then, Remus would have. He couldn’t remember being this happy and comfortable with someone in a very long time.

Giving up, Remus opened his eyes. He smiled to himself, watching Sirius. He reached up to push his lover’s hair away from his face. Sirius sighed in his sleep, and Remus was charmed. Allowing himself time for some foolishness, he imagined waking up like this every day, living together, maybe even being married. As sweet a thought as that was, and despite the way he felt about Sirius, a nagging little doubt remained at the back of his mind. He never felt as if he deserved to be happy with anyone. But that was starting to change…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and comments. You're too kind! I will try to update sooner, but I really have no idea where this is going.


End file.
